Same Old Spiel
by Phantom Shyraz
Summary: Death and murder is such a chore. -ONE SHOT-


**-Same Old Spiel-**

Disclaimer: The works of Detective Conan and Magic Kaito belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.

A/N: Another piece for Poirot Cafe. Really, the amount of death Conan faces on a regular basis is just unnatural... Theme: Scarf

* * *

Conan boredly stared up at the rafters, the drafty air messing up his hair to the point that it was bordering on annoying. If he could, he would blame it on the weather for everything that had happened. This was already third death he stumbled into this week and it was only Wednesday.

"So Meitantei, your thoughts so far?" Haibara approached with quiet footsteps into the warehouse. Conan rolled the football with his foot. The primary reason of how they, that is the Detective Boys, stumbled upon this crime scene.

"Asphyxiation." He tore his eyes away from the hanging corpse and instead focused on the implement of death. The only thing attaching the corpse to the beams above, and subsequently the only thing that the victim was wearing. Upon sighting the hanging corpse, he had immediately sent the children on a wild goose chase, not really expecting them to come back for some time nor expecting any form of information on their part. "At least that's the most likely cause of death without any means of examining the body."

"It's a trend theses days, are they thinking third time's the charm?" The young scientist commented as though she was talking about the weather. She kept her eyes focused on the hanging body, as though it would reveal something to her or possibly thinking her intense gaze could burn the multi-coloured scarf.

"I would hardly call it a trend." The first case on Monday had been a drowning, he stumbled upon it by chance when he was going out to pick something up for Ran from the shops where he took the scenic route back to the agency. The case on Tuesday was the run-of-the-mill classic death with an absurd amount of blood pooling on the floor that he once again accidentally stumbled upon when going to the bookstore to pick up the latest mystery book.

"The evidence," she pointed at the beam, "scarf."

Though Conan had to admit, in the first case, the victim only drowned because the scarf was caught on some log at the bottom of the river. The second involved using the scarf as some sort of a rope for tying the victim to a post. Now, the scarf was a primary weapon for death. He could not help but look at the scarf around Haibara's neck, protecting the girl (woman?) from the harsh weather.

"It's the weather. People are becoming restless." Her voice cut through his internal musings. "With the heavy clouds and lack of sun, people had nothing to do. Plus, they offer an opportunity." She fingered her own knitted scarf before untangling it from her neck and draping it onto Conan's shoulder.

Conan raised an eyebrow, slightly curious to what she was hinting at.

Haibara's small hands wrapped the scarf around Conan's neck twice before crossing it in front and began tightening it. He did not panic, knowing this was all just a show instead of having malevolent intentions.

"It's relatively easy you know, apply enough strength and the opposition drops dead. Plus there's no need to rid themselves of the weapon." She loosened her hold, letting the ends drift down. Conan took the opportunity to loosen the scarf further.

"They lack creativity then. Though, it's not something I should be encouraging." As much as he wished the exercise his brain, these cases were more of a chore. It may have started out as adrenaline inducing but now, after nearly having a case per day dropping on top of him, sometimes quite literally, it really was a bother. He wondered if it was too much to ask for a crime free day. Perhaps he really should take up on Megure's advice and find a priest or something, not for exorcism but more of trying out for a blessing of some sort.

"Maybe you should try Sodoku, I hear it's a good form of mental exercise and it keeps you indoors. Less chance for accidental deaths." She went to the side to sit on one of the crates.

"Tried that. Finished the whole book within a day." It was somewhat of a gag gift from Hattori the last time he visited.

"Well, the current fad is colouring books, a little childish if you ask me but it is said to improve mindfulness." Like Conan, she too focused her attention of observing their surroundings, unconsciously picking up evidence with her eyes. Conan wondered if it was a habit from being in his close proximity. "Or you should try knitting the world's longest scarf or something equally preposterous."

"I'm not going to spend money on making over 14km of scarf that no one could use." Conan spared a glare at the girl before returning to examine the crime scene. He had a theory in his mind. All he needed was proof. "Say Haibara, do you have a screwdriver?"

She frowned, brows furrowing and sent a rather cold look at Conan. "I think London's poisoned your mind. I may hold a PhD but that does not immediately make me a special type of Doctor."

Conan managed to let out a rather strange laugh to as he figured out what she was implying.

"But the Professor on the other hand, ask him on any given day and he just might have the tools you need." Her eyes scanned the left side of the warehouse as Conan's drifted to the right. "There," she pointed at a glint underneath a window, "does that solve the case?"

"Likely." If approached cautiously, not wanting to disturb the scene too much. "To be honest though, the Professor's Beetle must be bigger on the inside than on the outside since it fitted everyone of the Detective Boys."

They shared a knowing glance with each other before bursting out laughing.

"Well Meitantei?" She looked at him, with something akin to a proud gaze.

"Case Closed. All we need is for Division One to arrive and we can start the show."

 **-END-**


End file.
